Seize The Day
by Black-Shika
Summary: Vis le moment présent ou meurt en regrettant le temps perdu... C'est vide et froid ici...sans toi.


Salut à tous! Me voilou avec une song-fic sur mon couple fétiche HG/DM! Mais c'est aussi celui d'une amie a qui je tiens énormément, elle est d'ailleurs inscrite sur le site fanfic-fr, mais pas encore sur celui-ci, il s'agit de Hell (elle écrit « On ne badine pas avec Hermione » vive la pub XD) Donc comme demain c'est son anniversaire, j'ai écrit cette song-fic pour elle, sur sa chanson préféré de Avenged Sevenfold!

Gros Bisouuus ma Hell et Joyeux Anniversaire

Bonne lecture

_Seize the Day_

La guerre. La mort. Deux mots qui vont très bien ensemble… Il n'y a pas de guerre sans de lourdes pertes. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants… pas d'exception. Quand la guerre passe, elle ne fait pas de quartier… Son amie la mort n'est donc jamais loin.

La guerre contre Voldemort a fait plus d'une victime moi y compris… Je ne suis pas mort, mais ce n'est pas loin. En voyant mourir sous mes yeux la seule femme que j'ai aimé, la seule qui a su me redonner goût à la vie, la seule qui m'a tendu la main quand j'étais au fond du gouffre, je suis devenu l'ombre de moi-même… un demi vivant… Depuis que tu es parti je ressens un grand vide en moi. La douce chaleur que tu m'offrais par ta simple présence c'est transformée en un froid glacial…

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

Ma Lionne, j'aimais tant t'appeler ainsi. Ton courage, ta force, ta beauté, ton intelligence sont gravé en moi à l'encre indélébile. Lors de ce jour funeste, en te voyant tombé ma vue s'est troublée, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai versé des larmes… Pendant un instant j'ai sentit ma vie s'en allait avec toi… Le regard dans le vague, l'esprit vide, je suis tombé à genoux, à côté de ton corps pâle et dénué de toute vie. Je t'en pris pardonne moi, j'ai cru un instant qu'avec le temps je t'oublierais. Je ne voulais pas, il n'en était pas question… Il m'a fallut un dernier regard vers toi pour comprendre qu'il m'était impossible de t'oublier. Si tu es entré dans ma vie c'est pour ne jamais en sortir. Même si physiquement tu n'es plus…

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time

Lorsque l'on est jeune, on se croit invincible, on a toute la vie devant soi. De cette orgueil malsain, j'en ai fait les frais, ou plutôt nous… A cette époque je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, participer à cette guerre. Tout d'abord pour te protéger, ensuite pour prouver à Saint Potter que moi aussi, même en étant Serpentard et en portant le nom de Malfoy, je pouvais avoir du courage. Aujourd'hui, je regrette amèrement d'avoir agit comme un crétin finit puisque je t'ai perdu. Saint Potter et la Belette sont eux aussi partit et je ne peux pas m'en prendre à eux pour me défouler, pour occulté toute cette haine. Non… en fait si je dois m'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est en premier lieu à moi pas à eux. C'est à cause de moi, ma faute si je n'ai pas su te protéger… Il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je repense à toi… Les couloirs de Poudlard sont imprégnés de nos souvenirs… nos disputes… nos provocations… mais aussi nos baisers et surtout nos « je t'aime »…

But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past

Je me souviens du jour où tout a commencé entre nous. C'était au début de notre 7eme année, étant tout les deux Prefets-en-Chef nous avions notre propre chambre avec salle commune. On ne peut pas dire que notre cohabitation se passait bien. Chaque fois que l'on se croisait, l'atmosphère devenait lourde d'injures non prononcées mais bien senties. Les jours défilaient, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je t'observais de plus en plus souvent. Les insultes diminuaient, une sorte de « trêve » c'était installé. Dernièrement, tu semblais étrange. Tu n'avais plus cette petite étincelle dans ton regard. Tu te lançais dans tes études deux fois plus que d'habitude, tu t'éloignais de tes soi-disant amis qui ne voyaient rien de ton état. Malgré moi, je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour toi. Un soir lors de mon tour de garde, je t'ai trouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Assise sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide. Je m'approchais tout doucement pour ne pas te brusquer et m'installa à côté de toi. Tu me remarquas enfin mais ne dit pas un mot. Le silence se brisa quand, après au moins un quart d'heure, j'ouvris la bouche pour te demander le pourquoi de ton comportement. Tes parents étaient morts à cause de Voldemort. Pour une raison inconnue tu ne voulais pas le dire à tes amis. Tu avais décidées pour ne plus souffrir autant de te détacher d'eux. Ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Tu fus très étonner de pouvoir parler normalement avec moi sans que les insultes fusent dans tous les sens. Le restant de la nuit, nous le passâmes à parler de notre vie. Au matin sans trop savoir ce qui m'avait poussé à le faire je t'ai embrassé. Curieusement tu m'as répondus. A partir de ce moment sans en avoir vraiment conscience je te donnais mon cœur. Le temps passait et notre amour se renforçait de jour en jour. J'avais réussi à te rendre le sourire. D'ailleurs je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revoir ton visage doux et souriant… Nous nous aimions de toute notre âme, même si nous savions que les autres n'accepteraient jamais notre relation. Quand tu m'en as fait la réflexion, je t'ai répondu que je ne te quitterais sous aucun prétexte.

I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you

Sans cesse les images de notre vie commune défilent dans ma tête jusqu'au moment où tu t'es interposés entre mon géniteur et moi. Je t'avais interdit de venir nous rejoindre sur le champ de bataille. C'était trop dangereux pour toi. Biensur tu étais une sorcière très puissante mais nous ne voulions pas te perdre. Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Lorsque tu as vu que mon « père » se préparait à lancer se sort mortel, tu as bondit devant moi, dans les dernières secondes tu m'as enlacés et m'a murmuré une dernière fois « je t'aime »… puis tu es tombé sur le sol humide. Le soir dans notre appartement, devant la cheminée où autre fois nous nous blottissions, je me repasse cette scène en boucle ne comprenant pas pourquoi je n'ai pas réagit assez vite. Dans mes cauchemars je change toujours le scénario. Je me réveille en sueur et les larmes brûlent mes yeux. Je ne savais pas qu'un homme pouvait autant pleurer pour un être cher. Les soirs d'hiver tu n'es plus là pour me réchauffer par ton corps blottit contre le miens. Il n'y a qu'un vide glacial et ma tristesse permanente. Alors je me lève, prends le livre de photo qui témoigne de notre amour. Comme d'habitude je m'attarde sur la dernière que j'ai prise de toi. Avec ton éternel sourire malicieux et plein de tendresse.

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

Seul, sur la terrasse, au milieu de la nuit, je fais le point sur ma vie jusqu'à présent. Tu as été le rayon de lumière qui m'a sortit des ténèbres… la sortit au bout d'un tunnel sans fin. Sans toi la vie est beaucoup trop dure, je n'ai plus de raison d'être. Je suis en train de m'enfoncer au fond d'un gouffre dont cette fois je sens que je n'en ressortirais jamais. La vie. Elle peut s'arrêter à tout moment. Pour enfin te retrouver il me suffirait de sauter dans le vide. Se serait tellement plus simple d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute que d'endurer cette longue agonie. Des pleurs… J'entends des pleurs d'enfants. Amy. Avant de partir tu as laissé un trésor. Hermione, pardonne moi encore une fois. Depuis que tu es… morte, je n'ai pas pris soin de notre fille. Trop plongé dans mon chagrin, j'en avais même oublié son existence. C'est Carry, notre elfe de maison qui s'en occupait. Désormais je dois vivre, me reprendre en main pour elle. Amy a besoin de moi. Jusqu'à ce que je te rejoigne de l'autre côté du voile, je m'occuperais de Amy. Le fait d'avoir un enfant change tout. Elle change surtout la triste fable dans laquelle je vivais. Je t'en prie attends moi, je te rejoindrais, il n'y a aucune vie éternelle.

Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where do we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?

Les années ont beau passés, mon cœur ne se cicatrise toujours pas. Pour me sentir exister, j'ai besoin de tous nos souvenirs. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé, mais pour moi c'est vital. Je n'arrive pas à tourner la page à notre histoire. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se finir ainsi. Si jamais avec le temps ma mémoire venait à s'effacer, il ne me resterait plus qu'à me tuer. Même si je suis encore jeune pour y penser. Je n'y peux rien, les défauts de mémoire sont ma hantise. Rien qu'un souvenir me maintient en vie.

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)

Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus, je doute… je suis perdu… J'ai tellement besoin de toi à mes côtés… pour me guider dans mes choix, dans ma vie comme tu le faisais jadis. Le vide que tu as laissé en partant ne me quitte plus… Je ne sais pas ce que sera ma vie demain, je n'arrive toujours pas à l'imaginait sans toi. Alors je continu cette existence à demi vivant. Parfois il me reviens l'envie de tout abandonner… de me tuer… seulement, je ne veux pas mourir seul… sans toi qui es partit beaucoup trop tôt… Tu ne m'as pas attendu. Parfois j'ai comme l'impression que tout ce que nous avons vécu n'était qu'un rêve. Je t'en prie dis moi que tout était bien réel!

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trials in life, questions of us existing here,

don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real

Je marche, vers le dernier lieu où tu resteras à jamais, en pensant à mes rêves qui n'ont qu'une seule héroïne. Dans tous, sans exception je te sers dans mes bras, t'embrasses… Je ne veux plus me réveiller pour ne plus te quitter. Les rêves sont éphémères. Le réveil fatal, me rappelle à la triste réalité qu'est la mienne. Je ne veux plus affronter de jours nouveaux. Je n'en ai plus la force…

So, what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again?  
Woooaaah, so I never want to leave you and the memories for us to see  
I beg don't leave me

Je t'ai perdu… par ma faute. Ce jour là j'aurais dû mourir à ta place. Tout le monde me reproche ta mort, mais si tu savais comme je me fou de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Il reste encore tellement personnes qui aiment par la simple parole faire le mal. Je me demande parfois si ils ne pourraient pas rivaliser avec Voldemort…

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trials in life, questions of us existing here,

Don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real

Je te pleurs encore, mais je ne garde plus tout au fond de moi ce qui me ronge peu à peu de l'intérieur… A ma manière je l'extériorise. Je n'ai pas besoin de psychiatre, de spécialiste ou autre hypocrite du genre qui essaye de comprendre ce que j'endure! Ils n'en savent rien! Je suis à présent debout devant ta tombe, à genoux, à hurler mon désespoir, ma détresse, ma peine, mes regrets. Mon refus d'accepter ta mort, même avec le temps qui est passé… Le fait d'avoir pu exprimer toute ma souffrance m'a fait prendre conscience que tu es à mille lieux de moi… Tout les sortilèges et enchantement n'y pourront rien, on a aucune chance de retourner à la case départ pour réécrire notre histoire. De l'avenir je n'attends qu'une chose commune à tout être vivant… ma mort qui sonnera pour moi comme l'heure de ma délivrance. A ce moment là je te retrouverais enfin…

Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day

then continues in the background  
I stand here alone  
Falling away from you, no chance to get back home

… The End


End file.
